Lux Eilidh
In-Depth Information Character owned by sküei#0514 Overview Lux is rarely found with a smile upon her lips, and her tone is often flat. Because of this, some perceive her as cold and bitchy, but those who have been around for a while have come to realize she is merely just reserved. The woman keeps her unneeded emotions tucked away, unable to be read via facial features. However, those who know her well can often spot a flicker of something in her eyes. So far, the only two who have been able to catch it quick enough to read have been her sister, and her beloved. While her emotions remain hidden, her wits and intelligence certainly shine through. The woman’s mind works quickly to piece things together, or works methodically to find the best course of action, and this helps her keep her level head. Biographical Information Lux, born on the 20th of July in 1997, originally came from Miami, Florida. She lived there with her mother and sister, Karen and Stella Eilidh. The three weren't exactly close, the mother being a raging alcoholic, and Stella finding refuge in drinking and drugs. Lux was fond of her sister, however, she often found herself frustrated when Stella would disregard her warnings or advice. It wasn't until the day she met Adonis that Lux found out she was a child of Apollo. The man had found her cornered by a Harpy, and carrying out his self-imposed duties, took her to safety within the walls of Camp Half-Blood. Physical Information Lux, standing at a height of five-foot-two and weighting in at a mere 143 pounds, supports a rather athletic form. Contrary to what some might believe, the Child of Apollo often finds herself working out in the arena or running on the track. Sure, being a healer means you often sit back and take it easy, but on the field is a whole other story. This would probably explain how she maintains her sun-kissed tan, while seemingly remaining cooped up in the infirmary. Upon this tanned skin, a patch of freckles glides from one cheek to the other, though they are only truly prominent after she has been in the sun for a good while. The woman's eyes resemble the opposite effect of her freckles; being of a dark chocolate brown, and yet sparkling heavily with lighter hues in the sun. What frames this freckled face are locks of sandy blonde. Her hair falls in waved strands just reaching her mid-torso. The last of her notable features are the truly noted. Scars, old and faded, scattered here and there upon her body. Finally, a tattoo of two small birds, located on the outer side of her left wrist. Powers and Magical Items Medicinal Knowledge Lux has vast knowledge on medicine, and with this knowledge, she can heal others with ease as she will always know exactly what medicines and/or tools should be used. [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZCa3ELNxdv_bynrBENBRuGl2joDEdNYufzp6Mv8S2RE/edit?usp=sharing Advanced Vitakinesis] A gift bestowed upon her during one of the many adventures Lux embarked on, after finding a gift and returning it safely to the mysterious woman of whom it belonged. The gift blessed Lux with the ability to more efficiently tend to her patients on the field. It is still the ability to heal through, only the time and effort it takes her to heal any wound is virtually cut in half, and it has given her a new ability; Transfer. Transfer This essentially gives Lux the ability to transfer any wound from a patient unto herself. Typically to be used on the field when a fighter is critically wounded, but needed for aid in the battle. Upon transfer. This warrior is able to quickly get back on their feet and do what needs to be done, leaving Lux to tend to herself. Photokinesis As Apollo is the god of the sun, Lux gained the ability to create constructs out of light. While these are extremely fragile and usually shatter like glass, concentration can harden them to the point of wood. Barrage This power gives Lux the ability to construct multiple arrows at any one time via Photokinesis. She would conjure three light arrows per base emote, able to create more with each following, and then hurl them towards enemies with a twirl of her wrist. This power would not require her to use her bow, as she would merely form them mid-air. However, this power does have its limits, as they most often do. eVita A durable and otherwise normal vape being a late twenty-second birthday gift to Lux, from none other than her beloved sister, Stella Eilidh. This gift originated from a vape shop somewhere in New York. However, it was not simply a vape shop, but a cover-up store for a Hecate demigod’s mystical item pawn shop. Thus, the vape Stella carefully selects for her sister, with the help of the Hecate child of course, holds an element of unique-tier magic within. In other words, the magical ability it gains depends entirely on the subconscious of the user. Later on, Stella gifts it to her sister, however refraining from telling her of it’s magical capability. She wanted the power it gained to be special and unique, obtained subconsciously. And so, Lux begins to use the vape as a means to “heal” herself mentally, relieving herself of the stresses of her daily duties and the occasional mayhem. However, on one particular occasion, she uses it after a rough day… of getting roughed up. But this time the vape acts strangely, the vapor emitting a golden glow as she activates the vape and inhales. What happens next is just as strange; her injuries begin to heal. It seems to have finally infused. It picked up her Vitakinesis. Life Before Camp Tba. Life During Camp Tba. Present Day Tba. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Cabin Leaders